omega unit
by DragonSama
Summary: This is a book im writing from scratch... involes me and some friends...RATED M lol


**Omega Unit**

Start date 18/09/2006 19:08:54

Summary

It's been twenty years since the nuclear holocaust has cleansed the planet.

What drove the war and who are forgotten all any one can remember is the horror and ungodly sights and sounds of the ten year long war.

Now all that remain are reminders of a war torn world. Some places have cities left…some don't…most of the world is desolate and uninhabitable. The places that are habitable are few and scary, there are rebel groups every where thinking the war will start again any day, but for the innocent there is hope.

A small of friends run a military base out the east coast of what once was Canada.

They call them self's Omega Unit.

This is there story

Main Characters:

Alexander, the "Ghost"

Main Job- Green Berea sniper- He has a custom made Barrett M82A1 that takes a 12 round magazine and he has a special camouflage trench coat that holds the Barrett when it's dismantled and inner pouches to hold extra ammo magazines.

Guns- Barrett M82A1 Sniper Rifle with a 12 round magazine that uses 50 calibre armour piercing bullets.

Desert Eagle- he uses the magnum for close combat. Has a Seven round magazine using .50 Action Express ammunition

About him- He loves computers and guns; he is the leader of "Omega Unit" and leader of the local N.R.A. club.

Katherine, "Robokay"

Main Job- Tech support/Mechanic. She is a total "nut" when it comes to any thing mechanical or electrical. She is the mechanical expert of the base and has her own little group of students on the base.

About her- she is VERY shy with new people. She goes on missions and activities occasionally to vent anger with the bases form of "anger management".

Justine, "Deth"

Main Job- Red Berea Recon, She loves to be stealthy and quite in the field and use here combat knife on any threat she can get close to but has a nine millimetre for safety.

About her- She is the hand-to-hand combat instructor on the base and she is the right hand of "Omega unit", she mostly stays secluded when not on duty.

Johnelle, "Duchess"

Main Job- Military Political Advisor, She can talk her way there ANY thing, and knowing this Deth keeps her on the base at all times. She goes on the random mission to make sure she's fighting for the right cause.

Paul, "Maverick"

Main Job- Red Berea Machine Gunner- can lift even the heaviest guns such as he preferred M-249 and RPG Launchers. He has a military style back-pack which dispenses his M-249 ammo as he uses it like a conveyer belt so the time consuming magazine replacing is alleviated.

Main gun, M-249, Ammo- 2000 on first chain, 1000 a magazine and 10 magazines in the back pack, is accurate up to five hundred yards in good conditions. RPG- Rocket propelled Grenade or "RPG" for short, this model has a three round magazine or "box", four extra boxes are carried in the top of his back-pack

About him- He is the type of person how will tell you if you doesn't like you. He is the assault and machine gun instructor on the base and is the left hand of "Omega Unit". He likes to hang around playing cards in his spear time.

Michael "Hack"

Main Job- computer hacker/specialist.

If you have a computer that needs hacking or a file that needs decrypting he's your man. He carries a C7 assault rifle and a nine millimetre hand gun.

About Him- He tends to spend all his time in front of a computer or at the bar drunk trying to pick up chicks.

Chapter 1:

There Final Hours

It's a cloudy night in a village south of the capital of the former United Stats of America. Omega Unit is on a mission to find and suppress the leader of a rebel group called, which is trying to gain control of a nuclear sub that is the only remaining supply of radio active material left after the war. Our job is to maintain peace in this chaotic world.

This is the last bit of resistant's left in the world and once it's suppressed,

The world will finally be at peace. There mission is simple, go in and eliminate the rebel leader and his men… however, they don't know the exact number of men he has left, they are sure it has gone up in the last few days do to there activity in the area.

11/09/2051 20:00:00

Location:

Camp site out side the

capital of the Former USA.

"Recon, you see any thing suspicious?" Whispered Ghost into the head set.

"Negative Sir. It's all quite on my end." Replied Deth.

"What about you're end Maverick?" ask Ghost.

"Negative Sir. I think we ca……" Maverick starts to trails off.

"Maverick say again... Come in Maverick! Are you there?

Shit! Where'd he go…Deth can you see him?" Said Ghost.

"Probably watching girls…I told you not to put him on look out near the village." replied Deth.

"I didn't….he's at the northern look out. At least that where he should be…" replies Ghost.

"You know him, he won't be there for long till he wonders…I'm sure he's ok…." says Duchess.

"GUYS…WE GOT TROUBLE!" says Maverick franticly into the head set.

"What is it maverick?" asks Ghost.

"Hostiles sir. I count ten maybe fifteen, two clicks north east of camp. I suggest moving the base…" Whispers Maverick.

"Negative Sir! We got more coming from the South East, and South!" replied Deth.

"I got more on the South west sir." responded Duchess

"Ok. Every one get your stuff. North West of you is a ruined town toward, head there, ill meet you in the south east corner." ordered Ghost.

"Roger that!" replied the four of them.

The four of them walk North West for 10 minutes with out stopping.

They stay the near the South East corner of town, in a four story high apartment, on the third floor. From his vantage point in the corner of the building Ghost could see the old camp sight, which aloud him to see the enemies better, hoping that the rebels didn't see any of the team leave.

"How does it look from over there Ghost?" asked Maverick.

"I don't think they saw us, but still I want you and Deth to secure the rest of the building and hold this floor…we might be here a while." ordered Ghost as he looked back over the field with his scope.

"Ok I'll secure this floor. Deth get the fourth floor." said Maverick.

"Ok but Maverick…stay in contact!" said Deth as she headed up the stairs.

"Both of you stay in contact!" said Ghost loud enough for both to hear.

"Found some one up here sir! She claims she knows you." Radioed Deth

"When you finish your sweep, search her then bring her down with you." responded Ghost with a look of confusion on his face.

"Yes sir." Replied Deth

"Oh, and Deth…don't get personal" said Ghost

"…ok, roger that…sir…"responded Deth

As Deth escorted the girl down the stairs, Ghost begin to say

"Robokay!?!?! What are you doing here?" asked Ghost with a look of serious confusion on his face.

"You know her sir?" asked Deth and Duchess.

"Yes, I know her, she's a good friend of mine from ten years ago... we last speak 2 mouths ago…"replied Ghost.

"I'm here because I heard my father might be here some where." stated Robokay as she looked out the window toward the moon.

"Why would he be here" asked Duchess?

"I don't know. He said he had business to deal with here." Replied Robokay.

"I sent him here." said Ghost.

"you sent my father here with out telling me?" RoboKay said angrily

" I needed some one not in Omega to recon the local area…he was to report back 4 days ago and I never heard from him…that's our secondary objective…I didn't what you guys you know for security reasons. Sorry I didn't tell you Robokay…" Said Ghost.

As Ghost was explaining his wrong doings, there was a sudden burst of gun fire breaking the tension in the room.

"Maverick!" Deth whispered.

"I'll check it out. You guys stay here!" whispered Ghost as he pulls out his desert eagle and headed down the stairs.

As Ghost walks down the stairs he could smell a foal stench as if there was something rotting down there, as he got close to the bottom he hears a thud, and as he walks around the corner he sees a pool of blood. As he followed the blood he heard someone walking around, he slowed down and started walking slowly so who ever it was wouldn't hear him coming. As he peered into the room he saw two bodies lying on the floor, one with a head shot wound in the left temple and the other with two shots to the chest and one to the left knee cap. By the looks of the bodies decomposition there where two-to-four days old. As he moved into the room he saw Maverick standing over a fresh body.

"What the hell was all that shooting?" asked Ghost

"He missed me. I didn't." replied Maverick with a smirk on his face.

"By the looks of the bodies I'd say it was and execution." stated Maverick as he ripped the dog tag off the rebel body.

"They don't have tags… are they civilians?" asked Ghost

"I think there family members of this one. But I can't tell because of the decomposition." stated Maverick as he glanced over at them.

"Dude, there's maggots coming from this guys brain…who ever did this left in a hurt, they didn't even clean the blood." stated Ghost as he knelt down to the bodies.

"I think that was the point…like a trap." said Maverick.

"Yea, but for who?" asked Ghost.

"Can't tell. But the guy here came out of nowhere when I looked at them." said maverick as he headed for the stairs.

"Think they heard you're shooting?" asked Ghost

"If they didn't I owe you a dollar!" laughed Maverick

"Yea… I think we should move again anyway…if the shots don't get there attention…the smell will." said Ghost as he takes one last look at the bodies then heads up the stairs.

When Ghost gets to the top of the stairs Deth is waving him over to the window, when he looks out he sees 5 soldiers getting out of a jeep.

"We have to move NOW! This way across the patio to the next building." Said Ghost walking to his rifle

As he walks across the room, he walks to his Barrett, opens a window next to him, grabs his rifle, and steps out of it on to a ledge, and whispers back to them "hope your not afraid of highest."

"Why not fight them? There's only five!" asked Maverick

"When there's one, there's ten… When there's five…You run! They will have more coming. So come on." replied Ghost.

When they get to the other building Ghost looks over at the other building. All he sees is flash lights in the room they where just in.

"Down Stairs and out the back…We have to make a run for it."

Said Ghost as he grabbed his desert eagle and motioned toward the stairs.

As Ghost reaches the bottom he hears faint muttering, when he takes five steps a bullet zing bye his head. He yells out "SCATTER NOW!" every one scurries in deferent directions as Ghost and Maverick give cover fire.

When Maverick and Ghost start running it goes quite for five seconds and then a grenade detonates where they where just standing, as they look back at where they where just standing they see the walls cave in, buying them more time to escape. Now it's just Maverick and Ghost. They wonder for what, to them, seem like hours.

11/09/2051 21:39:00

Location:

Out side the Former USA capital.

By now there in the town square and know the others are not far but won't show them self's until it's safe.


End file.
